


Taste On My Tongue

by freetheankles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Louis' ass, M/M, despite the description it's pretty much banter and talk about rimming, harry purring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetheankles/pseuds/freetheankles
Summary: Louis has had enough. They really can't go on like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [Anitra](http://www.allwaswell16.tumblr.com) for beta'ing!

“Turn over.” Louis whispers to the sleeping form beside him. It’s for his own good Louis rationalises. He doesn’t want Harry to wake up with a numb arm. Yeah, that. Louis is a very thoughtful young man.

“Mmmmpf.” Harry hums, not bothering to open his eyes in the slightest. He almost never does once he has had his brains fucked out. Louis did that, thank you very much. “‘’Was almost asleep.” Louis is sure it’s meant to sound whiny, it comes out like a purr instead.

“I know, baby, shhh. I know.” Louis murmurs. He shifts in the process, so he’s face to face with Harry. “Now turn over. If you sleep like this, your back is going to hurt in the morning.”

“Mmmmpf?” Harry looks like a disgruntled kitten right now. Brows furrowed in a silent question, hair sticking out in every direction, warm, pliant and a little bit sex stupid, too. Did Louis mentioned he’s responsible for that? Eyes still firmly shut, Harry makes the tiniest movement of his arm to indicate he’s at least trying to comply to Louis’ wishes.

He’s useless. “You’re useless, Curly.”

Louis sighs. He grabs Harry’s arm, unceremoniously rearranging Harry’s limbs so he’s lying on his side. Then, Louis places his hand on Harry’s belly and his nose in his curls.

Perfect.

Except the shuffling manages to wake Harry up. Oops?

“You just want to be the big spoon.” Harry scolds.

“Maybe I’m just tired of waking up with you rubbing off on my ass, ever thought of that?” Louis deadpans into Harry’s hair, content that he managed to get what he wanted with minimum resistance, all things considered. “You make the perfect little spoon anyway, darling.”

He does.

“You love waking up with my cock against your ass, shut up,” Harry says, voice still gravelly with sleep.

“I do. Yeah. But then it distracts you yet again from what you promised to wake me up with. It has happened too many times to count. I’m not taking any chances this time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Tomorrow is my birthday.”

“It’s not your birthday,” Harry states, turning around to face Louis in a visible millisecond of panic.

“Birthday equals wake up celebratory rimming. I don’t make the rules.” Louis is very adamant about that. He has his reasons okay?

“It’s not your birthday, Lou.” Harry looks more confused than ever. “It’s not even winter yet. You still sleep in the nude, which means it’s still summer.”

Louis, as patiently as he can answers. “That’s a very weird way to observe seasonal changes.” He can see the wheels turning in Harry’s brain.

Harry begins to count on his fingers. “Pyjamas mean winter so I have to undress you to fuck you in the morning. Boxers mean spring so I can try to make you come in your pants. T-shirt and shorts mean fall aka freeballing and cupping you unexpectedly. Summer is full nudity which means I can wake you up with my tongue in your ass. It’s summer, baby.”

Harry has the audacity to smile. What a clueless fucking tosser.

“Oh I know that. Do you?” Louis raises his eyebrows. The things he has to spell out to his giant oaf of a boyfriend. Honestly.

“Uh?”

“I mean. When was the last time you woke me up with some rimming, Haz? Seriously. Think about it.”

Louis can pinpoint the exact second Harry gets it. Better late than never, Jesus.

“Oh. Oh!”

“[Ahhh](http://38.media.tumblr.com/3ca8e6a8a81d42b0bfe717f42d62c771/tumblr_inline_o45pyv4Jtk1rng87s_500.gif). Now, you’re catching up.”

“Oh my god.” Harry cups his own face in horror, he’s not faking it. “Did I fail your ass? I have failed your ass.”

“You have.”

By fucking it instead of rimming it.

“What should we do about that, baby?” Harry looks genuine when he asks, stroking his finger gently on Louis’ shoulder. “I want to make it up to you.”

“First, you are the little spoon from now on, always.”

“You know-- all this talk about your ass--” Harry bites his lower lip, voice husky with the first hint of arousal. He grabs Louis’ asscheeks suddenly and not so gently, just how Louis likes it.

“Uhu. I like where this is going.”

Harry chooses this moment to slip him a finger. His hole is still pouty and slick from the first round earlier. The finger goes in easily.

That fucking bastard! This is exactly how they got into this mess in the first place!

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Louis slaps Harry’s wrist vehemently.

“Sorry, sorry! I got distracted.” Harry would sound apologetic. You know without the giant satisfied grin plastered on his face. It stills endears Louis just a tiny little bit.

“Don’t I know it. The attention span of a fish you have.”

“Turn around. Let me look at that hole of yours.”

Louis hums happily and complies, his cock getting a little interested at the prospect.

“There it is. Best bum in the world.” Harry coos.

“Try to remember that from now on please.” Louis says as he lays more comfortably onto the bed. Legs spread with Harry in between them, cheeks naturally parted in this position. He knows how he looks like like this. More importantly, he knows what it does to Harry.

Harry shushes him, spreading him apart further with ease. “I’m trying to snack here.” The long stripe Harry traces onto Louis’ hole with his tongue turns Louis into a puddle of goo instantly.

“Oh dear God, it’s been so long.” Louis cries, helplessly, breathing through his nose to avoid coming just from thefew licks against his rim.

What? It’s really been very long.


End file.
